Cartoon Network 4
For News go to CN4 News Shows Animated *Spongebob Squarepants (2000-present) *Squirel Boy (2006-present) *Adventure Time (2010-present) *Regular Show (2010-present) *Gravity Falls (2012-present) *Mixels (2014-present) *Clarence (2014-present) *Steven Universe (2013-present) *Uncle Grandpa (2013-present) *Danny Phantom (2004-2008 (Aqu.), 2008-present (Original) *The 7D (2014-present) *Battle for Dream Island (2005-present) *Camp Lanzo 2.0 (2015-present) *Sanjay and Craig (2013-present) *Annoying Orange (2012-present) *Little Big Planet (2013-present) *The Mighty B! (2015-present) *The Fairy OddParents (2015-present) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2006, 2014-present) *Rugrats (1996-present) *Rugrats' School Daze (2008-present) Aqu. *Tom and Jerry (1992-present) *Battle for Outer Space (2015-present) *Breadwinners (2015-present) (Nickelodeon Original Series) Upcoming *Heavey Beaks (April 2015) *Guardians of the Galaxy (TBA 2015) *Over the Garden Wall (Season 2) (November 9-13, 2015) *Ultimate Spider-Man (TBA 2015) *Avengers Assemble (TBA 2015) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (TBA 2015) *Long Live the Royals (November 16-20, 2015) *We Bare Bears (TBA 2015) *Sky Rat (September 2015) *The Loud House (January 2016) *Untitled The Powerpuff Girls reboot (TBA 2016) *Back to Backspace (August 2015) Former *Over The Garden Wall (Miniseries) (November 3-8, 2014) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2011) (Replay: 2012-present) *Lloyd in Space (2004-2009) (Replay: 2009-present) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2015) *Tom and Jerry Kids (Aqu.) (1992-1999) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) (Replay: 2014-present) *The Muppet Show (2011-2014) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2003-2008) (Replay: 2008-present) *Planet Sheen (2010-2013) (Replay: 2013-present) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) *Josie and the Pussycats (1992-2009) *Johnny Test (2008-2015) (Moved to Nickelodeon and Disney XD) *Sheep in Big City (2000-2002) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2012) (Moved to Nickelodeon) Schedule (As March 10, 2015) :6am: Weekdays: Camp Lanzo 2.0 Weekends: Lloyd in Space Replay :6:30am: Weekdays: The Mighty B! Weekends: CKND Replay :7am: Everyday: The Fairy OddParents :7:30am: Everyday: The Life of Time of Juniper Lee :8am: Everyday: Breadwinners :8:30am: Everyday: Rugrats :9am: Everyday: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Replay :9:30am: Everyday: Rugrats' School Daze :12pm: Weekdays: The Mighty B! Weekends: Spongebob Squarepants :12:30pm: Weekdays: Sanjay and Craig Weekends: Ben 10: Omniverse Replay :1pm: Weekdays: Gravity Falls Weekends: Battle for Dream Island :1:30pm: Everyday: Little Big Planet :3:30pm: Everyday: Tom and Jerry :4pm: Weekdays: The 7D Weekends: Mixels :4:30pm: Monday: Gravity Falls (New Episode) Tuesday: Camp Lanzo 2.0 (New Episode) Wednesday: Steven Universe (New Episode) Thursday: Clarence (New Episode) Friday: Danny Phantom (New Episode) Saturday: The Fairy OddParents (New Episode) Sunday: The Mighty B! (New Episode) :5pm: Weekedays: Squirel Boy Weekends: Lloyd in Space Replay :5:30pm: Weekdays: Annoying Orange Weekends: Adventure Time :6pm: Monday: Adventure Time (New Episode) Tuesday: Regular Show (New Episode) Wednesday: Spongebob Squarepants (New Episode) Thursday: Sanjay and Craig (New Episode) Friday: Uncle Grandpa (New Episode) Saturday: Battle for Dream Island (New Episode) Sunday: The 7D (New Episode) :6:30pm: Mon-Wed, Fri (6:30pm-7:00pm: Thu): The Mighty B! Thu: New Thursdays (7pm-10pm) Weekends: Little Big Planet :7:30pm: Mon-Wed, Fri: Spongebob Squarepants Weekends: Gravity Falls :8pm: Mon-Wed, Fri: Steven Universe Weekends: Uncle Grandpa :8:25pm: Everyday: Mixels :8:30pm: Mon-Wed, Fri: Battle for Outer Space Weekends: Spongebob Squarepants :9pm: Mon-Wed, Fri: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Replay Weekends: Planet Sheen Replay :9:30pm: Mon-Wed, Fri: Battle for Dream Island Weekends: Regular Show :10pm-6am: Everyday: swim swim Shows *Family Guy *American Dad *The Simpsons *The Cleveland Show *Sealab: 2021 *Aqua Teen Hungry Force *Bob's Burger *Robot Chicken *Off the Air *Superjail! Nickelodeon Shows Animated (Nicktoons) *Breadwinners (2014-present) (also Airing on Cartoon Network) *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) *Inanimate Insanity (2011-present) *Object Overload (2013-2014, 2015-present) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-present) *Fanboy & ChumChum (2009-present) *Rabbids Invasion (2013-present) *Welcome to Wayne (2014, 2015-present) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-present) *Robot and Monsters (2012-present) *Animal Control! (2014-present) *Diggs Tailwagger (2011-present) *AJ's Infinite Summer (2014-present) *Mars Safari! (2013-present) *KROG (2011-present) *Star vs the Force of Evil (2015-present) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2012-present) Live-Action *Max & Shred (2014-present) *iCarly (2008-present) *Bucket & Skinnr: The Great Adventures (2012-present) *Level Up (2012-present) *Girls meets World (2014-present) *The Haunted Hathaways (2013-present) *Dog with Blog (2012-present) Aqu. *Perman (2009-present) (dubbed with English) *Danger Mouse (2011-present) *MLG Adventures (2014-present) *Oggy and the Cockroches (2007-present) *Total Drama (2008-present) *Looney Tunes (1979-present) *Beetlejuice (1998-present) *Yogi Bear (2011-2012, 2012-2013, 2013-present) *Oddbods (2014-present) (also airing on Disney XD) *Goosebumps (Aired in every October) (2006-present) (the show from Fox Kids) *Johnny Test (2015-present) (also airing on Disney XD) *Teen Titans (2003-present) *Teen Titans Go! (2013-present) *Lucky Fred (2013-present) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013-present) *Transformers: Robots in Disquise (2015-present) *BFDI Avengers (2014-present) *Get Blake! (2015-present) *The SwaySway Show (2015-present) Preschool (NickelJr.) *Wallykazam! (2014-present) *Team Umizoomi (2010-present) *Dora the Explorer (2000-present) currectly on hiatus. *Peter Rabbit (2013-present) *Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2014-present) *Sofia the First (2013-present) *PAW Patrol (2014-present) *Little Charmers (2015-present) *Little Bill (1999-2004, 2005-present) *Max and Ruby (2001-present) *Yo! Gabba! Gabba! (2007-present) *Zack & Quack (2014-present) *Julius Jr. (2013-present) *LazyTown (2007-present) *Miles from Tommowland (2015-present) *Doc McStuffins (2012-present) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011-present) *Stanley (2001-present) Repeat from Cartoon Network Shows *The 7D (2014-present) Movies *Lucky Ducks (2014-present) *Sofia the First: Once upon a Princess (2013, 2015-present) Re-run of Former Shows *CatDog (1998-2005, 2005-present) *Monsters vs Aliens (2013-2014, 2014-present) *Phineas and Ferb (2008-2015, 2015-present) Former *Victorious (2012-2014) *Chalkzone (2002-2015) (Moved to Disney XD) *Kappa Mikey (2006-2014) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2014) (moved to Disney XD) *Danny Phantom (2004-2008) (now airing on Cartoon Network and ToonCast) *The Fairy OddParents (2001-2015) (moved to Cartoon Network) *The Mighty B! (2008-2015) (moved to Cartoon Network) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-2000) (Due to Poor Viewing Fingues, Season 2 will premieres on Cartoon Network instead of Nickelodeon) *The Muppet Show (1976-2015) *Boys meets World (2001-2003) *Pinwheel (1979-2015) Disney Channel Animated *The X's (2006-present) *Fred Cartoon (2012-present) Live Action *Wendell & Vinnie (2013-present) *Henry Danger (2014-present) *Jessie (2011-present) *K.C. Undercover (2014-present) *Fred the Show (2012-present) Disney XD (formerly Disney Toon/Jetix) Animated *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-present) *Clarkzone (2015-present) *Wander over Yonder (2013-present) *Penn-Zero: Part-Time Hero (2015-present) *Tron: Uprising (2013-present) *The X's (2009-present) (tranfermed from DIsney Toon) Live-Action *Kirby Buckets (2014-present) *Commando Crash (2015-present) *Lab Rats (2012-present) *Kicked' In (2011-present) *Mighty Med (2013-present) Aqu. *Camp Lakebottom (2013-present) *Oddbods (2014-present) (Also airing on Nickelodeon) *Battle for Mars Planet (2015-present) *Reted A for Awesome (2011-present) *Max Steel (2013-present) *Supernoobs (2015-present) *Sonic Boom (2014-present) *Johnny Test (2015-present) (also airing on Nickelodeon) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (2014-present) *Pepper Ann (2009-present) (tranfermed from Disney Toon) *SheZow (2013-present) *Quack Pack (2009-present) (transformed from Disney Toon) *Boyster (2014-present) Anime (as Anime XD) *Remi, Nobody's Girl (2012-present) *Naruto (2012-present) *Little Lord Fauntleroy (2012-present) *BFDI Anime (2012-present) *Bleach (2012-present) *Bo-bobobo Bobobo-bo (2012-present) Former *Kick Buttkiski (2010-2014) *Marvel Universe (2013-2015) (moved to Cartoon Network) *SOOS the Series (2012-2013) (Disney XD got 1-year CN's Gravity Falls contract) *Tron Pole (2011-2015) *Spongebob Squarepants (2009-2014) (due to Expired of Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon's Spongebob Squarepants contents) Former (as Disney Toon) *W.I.T.C.H. (2004-2007) *Kim Possible (2005-2008) Former (Disney Toon, Final Broadcasting of Disney Toon) *The X's (2006-2009, 2009-present) *Pepper Ann (2001-2009, 2009-present) Spongebob Squarepants (1999-2009, 2009-2014) Kids Kids is a Channel for Kids in Philippines replacing TGC Shows repeated from ETC/SBN *Looney Tunes (2015-present) Shows repeated from 9TV/RPN *Beware the Batman (2015-present) *Strewberry Shortcake: A Berry-Bitting Adventures (2015-present) Shows repeated from CN *Steven Universe (2015-present) *Spongebob Squarepants (2015-present) *The 7D (2015-present) *Gravity Falls (2015-present) *The Fairy OddParents (2015-present) *Battle for Dream Island (2015-present) Shows repeated from Disney XD *Penn-Zero: Part Time Hero (2015-present) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (2015-present) *The X's (2015-present) *Johnny Test (2015-present) Shows repeated from Nickelodeon *Phineas and Ferb (2015-present) *Johnny Test (2015-present) *MLG Adventures (2015-present) Shows repeated from Random *Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers (2015-present) *Central Logo Bloopers (2015-present) Category:Channels Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels